


Matelotage is a thing

by KleverKills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of History, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Matelotage, Not Beta Read, Pirates, Sexual Content, Warnings May Change, aka gay pirate marriage, and several liberties taken, but I'm a pirate so whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleverKills/pseuds/KleverKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was the Captain of the Valiant until Uriel formed a mutiny and left him adrift. Luckily Captain Dean of the pirate ship Impala happens upon him. Worse summary ever, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrift (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a pwp that kinda gre into a full blown fic idea, oops. posting as fast as i can write it. Written for the crew of the USSDestiel hashtag on twitter.

Hanging would have been better, Castiel decides.Four days adrift with only the endless sea and sky surrounding him is a torture no man deserves. They'd left him no food or water. His skin and eyes ache from the glaring suns heat. Yes it would have been better if they had hanged him, or even drowned him rather than the lingering death they've left him to.

He’d removed his heavy blue jacket and the white waistcoat that marked him a captain in the Royal Navy days ago. Even if they hadn’t been so stifling there was no point to them now, not after Uriel had seen to his abandonment at sea. The shock of his crew lead by his cdragging him from his cabin, and casting him adrift still hadn't worn off. He’s known Uriel for years, they had been friends, or so he thought. They had no secrets between them. It had never occurred to him that Uriel would use his one time lover, Alfie, against him. one indiscretion with a petty officer had been his downfall. He'd been too trusting and hadn't seen Uriel’s lust for power and control over the Valiant. Mutiny, was what it was under the guise of moral superiority.

There is no energy left in him. He'd curled into the side of the raft looking for some respite from the winds the night before last and hadn't bothered to move since. Time is strange like this and lucid moments were come and go. He used those precious moments to curse Uriel, his crew, fate, and God himself. Now he begged God.

"Please God give me this, you've taken everything else. Show me one mercy and give me rest," he whispers. His voice cracks from the dryness in his mouth and throat. His anger washes away and he thinks he might be afraid, but he doesn't have time to think more on it before consciousness finally slips away again.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his crew of the impala find a man adrift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about boats or sailing so yeah sorry. Quick chapter fic for #USSDestiel twitter crew.

Dean stands at the at the bow with his telescope leaving his brother Sam to man the wheel and command the crew. Everyones spirits are high and the wind is in their sails, but something nags at Dean. He scans the expanse before them and tries to ignore the uneasiness he feel.

There in the distance he spots a small boat.

"Sammy!" he calls. The crew falls silent at the sound of their captains voice.

"Cap'n?" There's worry in Sam's reply and a reprimand for the nickname. Dean just ignores it and makes his way down the bow, murmurs of gangway pass through the crew as he crosses midship.

"Bring her around to port." He's almost to the helm and can see the crease in his brothers brow as he looks out across the ocean trying to spot what Dean's seen.

"Whatdya see boy?" Bobby ask coming up to meet him, hand out for the telescope. Dean hands it over and points in the general direction of where he saw the raft, before going to join Sam at the wheel. The crew has gone back to work and idle chatter, some laughter breaks out as Benny and Gabriel start singing a brawdy tavern song. There’s no doubt though that they all are keeping a wary eye out for whatever it is their captain has seen.

The ship is traveling fast and the boat is beginning to come into view without the telescope.

“There Sam, there’s a boat adrift.” Dean comes up beside Sam and points to the dot growing on the horizon.

"Seems there's a body in the boat, but I don't see any movement Dean."

"Doesn't matter Bobby we need to at least check." Sam nods his agreement as well, and brings the ship to port. Dean leaves the two of them too it and heads back to midship.

"Fasten the sails and get ready to drop anchor ya idjits!" Bobby's voice booms from the helm and the crew scrambles to do as their told.

"Benny you're with me." Dean calls to the tall dark haired man getting ready to help with the anchor.

"Aye Cap'n" come the reply with an amiable smile. Benny's an easy going guy almost impossible to shake, Dean like that about him. Benny follows him over to the ships boats and helps make one ready without asking questions.

They're almost on the boat in the water when Dean hear's Sam call the order to drop anchor. Charlie, Gabe and Ash come over to help lower their own vessel into the water. It isn't until they're rowing out that Benny speaks.

"Found another stray Cap'n?" The question seems innocent enough, but Dean knows better. The blue coat strewn out in the raft had been easy too see from the Impala. If there had been any doubt that it was a Royal Navy jacket, the gold glinting in the sunlight had put them to rest.

"Seems like it."

"Royal Navy brother," Benny lets out an exasperated laugh," if he's alive what are you going to do with him?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Benny keeps rowing until they come up beside the raft, close enough for Dean to grab it and pull it close. Dean deftly scrambles from one boat to the other. He's stopped in his tracks when he gets his first good look at the man they've come to rescue. He's sunburned and his lips are cracked and bloody. Dark unruly hair moves in the breeze, but that seems to be the only movement. It seems they’re too late, but Dean needs to know for sure. He reaches out a hand and holds it out under the man's nose. Holding his own breath he waits to feel any sign that the guy is alive. A puff of warm air is all the sign he needs and he’s turning to Benny with a grin. Benny just shakes his head with a sigh, and grabs hold of the raft so Dean can move the other man into theirs. 

Dean carefully slides his hands under the man’s knees and back, picking him up from where he’d been curled along the curve of the raft sides. He’s heavier than he looks and probably near Dean’s height when he’s standing. Carefully balancing their combined weight so he doesn't capsize the boat Dean manages to hand the man off to Benny before scrambling over into their boat himself. As a last minute thought he reaches over and pulls the naval jacket and waistcoat out of the raft. 

“Alright Benny take us back.” Dean says as he pulls their mystery sailor from Benny’s hold to leaning against his legs. The man lets out a groan and mutters something, before he’s silent again. 

“This is gonna bite us in the ass you know that right Cap’n?” Benny says as he starts to row them back. 

“You worry too much man.” Dean’s got on his most charming grin, but he’s wondering why this naval, captain from the looks of his jacket, was out here like this. If the the guys ship went down surely there’d be some evidence other survivors. No there is definitely a story to why he was left adrift.


End file.
